Confusione
by Roxas X Sawada
Summary: Sonfic dedicado a mi pareja favorita 1827


**Bueno (volver a tener ke hacer esto es tan genial ¬¬ ) la cosa esk por una extraña razon se borro lo ke escribi en un principio y como le tengo muxo cariño a este fic , ya ke fue el primero, me veo en la oblicacion de escribir nuevamente el declaimer y aprovechar de editarlo XD**

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen son propiedad de , al igual ke el tema ke escogi es propiedad del grupo Big Bang (para kienes no lo conoscan es un grupo koreano), el tema se llama Haru Haru (dia dia) y no ¬¬, no tine nada ke ver con la Haru del anime.**

* * *

_**"Confusione"**_

**Sí, al fin me he dado cuenta, que no soy nada sin ti.**

**Estaba tan equivocado, perdóname.**

Hace más de 10 años que compartimos nuestras vidas, transmitiéndonos nuestros sentimientos, placeres y deseos. Tú, ya te habías convertido en el Capo de la familia más poderosa y respetada de Italia, la Familia Vongola, yo solo seguí con el juego de ser tu guardián, para estar a tu lado, protegiéndote y amando, pero lo que no iba a permitir jamás, era dejar que ese estúpido herviboro piña tomana algo que por derecho me pertenece, se que suena egoísta que una simple nube trate de monopolizar al cielo, sabiendo que siempre va a estar acompañada por los demás elementos, los cuales no lo dejarán solo jamás.

**Mi corazón se rompe como las olas.**

**Mi corazón tiembla como el viento.**

**Mi amor se desvanece como el humo.**

**Imposibles de borrar como un tatuaje.**

**Suspiro profundo, mientras el suelo tiembla.**

**En mi corazón solo el polvo se acumula (di adiós).**

Y ahí estabas, tratando de que tu nerviosismo y timidez desapareciera. Ya habían pasado 5 minutos en los que no decías nada y la verdad ya me estaba irritando el hecho de que me citaras y no fueras capaz de decirme alguna palabra. Sólo permanecías con tu mirada al piso, como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo, escondiendo tus ojos en tu cabello castaño, decidí terminar con esto.

-Tsunayoshi, si no tienes nada que decir me voy - y ante mi reacción te apresuraste en llegar asta donde estaba, aferrando la manga de mi chaqueta.

-Espera por favor, tengo algo muy importante que decirte - pero lo que dirías a continuación, no me lo ubiera imaginado ni en mis peores tormentos.

-Hibari-san ya no quiero seguir a tu lado - después de un suspiro, fuiste capaz de decir aquellas palabras, ¿Cómo es posible que digas eso sin ningún remordimiento alguno, acaso todo este tiempo juntos no significo nada para tí?

-Mientes - fue lo único coherente que logré pensar.

-No estoy mintiendo, tampoco es una broma - tu mirada decisiva me lo decía todo, este era el fin y no era capaz de hacer algo al respecto.- Yo ya no te amo - y sin decir nada más te fuiste, dejandome completamente sólo.

**Si, pensé que no sería capas de vivir ni un sólo día sin ti**

**Pero extrañamente conseguí vivir más de lo que esperaba.**

**No respondiste nada cuando llore a gritos "te extraño".**

**Tenía una pequeña esperanza, pero ahora es inútil.**

Era en esos momento en que me sentía completamente débil, comparado con el puro y majestuoso cielo, quién podía abarcar todo a su alrededor. No fui capaz de detenerte ni siquiera de preguntar el porque de tu reacción y eso es algo que va quemando mi alma por dentro, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿Estas pensando en mí o esto simplemente significo un juego?. Un juego en el que yo perdí, o es que acaso tienes a alguien más y no eres capaz de decirmelo a la cara, ¿Tanta lastima te doy?

**Esa persona que está a tu lado, ¿Alguna vez te hizo llorar?**

**Cariño ¿Aún puedes verme? ¿Te olvidaste de mí?**

**Estoy preocupado, siento ansiedad porque no me dejas acercarme intentando arreglar algo.**

**Pase largas noches solo, tratando de borrar tu recuerdo una y mil veces.**

¿Cómo eres capaz se sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado, el fingir que todo está bien cuando en realidad no es hací? Cada día que pasa estoy peor, ya ni me reconozco a mi mismo, porque antes de conocerte no era hací de vulnerable, porque no te haces responsable y vienes a consolarme, ya no soporto esto, estoy desesperado, confundido, quiero volver a sentir tu aroma, tu piel, tus labios y esos tantos sentimientos que me transmitías con solo mostrarme tu sonrisa.

**No mires atrás y sólo vete, no me busques más, solo sigue tu vida.**

**Porque no me arrepiento de amarte, recuerda solo los momentos felices.**

**Puedo soportarlo de alguna forma, puedo resistirlo de alguna manera**

**Tu debes ser feliz a pesar de todo, día a día tu amor desvanece.**

**OH girl, cry, cry**

**You´re my all say goodbye.**

Los días pasan y sigues ignorándome. Aquella ventana de la oficina que siempre estaba abierta para mí, siempre esperando a mi regreso, sin importar la estación en la que estubieramos o si hacia frío o calor, ahora se encuentra cerrada.

Mi humor empeora, el hecho de enfrentarme a fuertes oponentes ya no me divierte, cada vez me alejo más encontrándome totalmente solo, como en un principio antes de conocerte, antes de involucrarme en todo esto de la mafia y la verdad es que ya no veo la necesidad de seguir con esta bola de herviboros si tu ya no estas a mi lado.

**Si algún día nos encontramos por la calle**

**Sigue tu camino y haz de cuenta que no nos vemos**

**Si todavía piensas en nuestros recuerdos pasados,**

**Quizás vaya ha buscarte en secreto.**

Tenía que saber la razón del "porque" de todo esto, no iba a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente.

-Tsunayoshi - te sorprendiste al darte cuenta que era yo quién te llamaba y más cuando te encontrabas acorralado con la pared, mientras yo sujetaba fuertemente mi tonfa, impidiendo que escaparas.

-Hi..Hibari-san ¿Qué estas haciendo? - me miras completamente confundido.

-¿Por qué? - mi mirada seria y decisiva fue suficiente para que te dieras cuenta a que me refería.

-Ya te lo dije fue...fue...porque ya... ¡No te amo! - lo último casi lo dijiste gritando, tratando de convencerte a ti mismo de esas palabras. No perdí el tiempo y me acerque a tí.

-Pa..para por favor Hibari-san - trataste se safarte de mi agarre, algo inútil, porque sabes que tengo más fuerza - Para Hibari.

-No te dejare ir - pero algo se interpuso entre nosotros, agarrandome por el hombro y alejandome de tí.

-Kufufufu ¿Qué crees que haces Kyoya? - y ahí estaba, la persona que más detesto, se acerca a tí, escondiéntote detrás suyo. Ahí pude darme cuenta en el estado que estabas, con la respiración entre contada, temblando y unas cuantas lagrimas corrían por tu rostro, me sentí horrible al saber que yo era el causante de tu estado.

-No dejare que te acerques al Vongola - eso solo causo que mi enojo aumentara.

-No te metas.

-Tu eres quien no debería meterse o ..¿Es qué acaso no sabes?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Kufufu...tan ingenuo como siempre Kyoya, pense que el Vongola te lo había dicho - yo solo lo mire seriamente,no entendía a que se refería y no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con el.

-Habla.

-Pues la verdadera razón por la que el Vongola te dejo - ante mi cara de sorpresa, empezó a reír - Para que veas que soy una buena persona te lo diré, la única razón del porque el Vongola te dejo es...

-Mukuro ya basta - los dos te quedamos mirando, tenias tus ojos fuertemente apretados, al igual que tus manos.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas Kyoya.

-No me des ordenes.

-No es una orden, es una sujerencia, pero si no te quieres ir por las buenas, hay otros métodos - en eso sacas tu tridente.

Prepare mis tonfas dispuesto a atacarte. Al chocar nuestras armas, ambos retrocedimos, manteniendo nuestra distancia, analizando cada movimiento del otro, para luego seguir con nuestra batalla.

Esquivaba fácilmente tus ataques, asta que una punta de tu tridente rozo mi mejilla, logrando que sangrara - Kufufu...que débil eres Kyoya - En ese descuido tuyo, logré golpearte en el estómago, logrando que perdieras el aire y equilibrio, no dejé que te recuperaras, te dí un segungo golpe el el brazo, producto del dolor soltaste tu tridente y no te diste cuenta de que acercaba mi tonfa a tu cara golpeandote por tercera vez, haciendo que calleras de espaldas al suelo, quedaste indefenso contra mí, un patético herviboro como tu, no es rival para Hibari Kyoya, pero justo cuando iba a dar el golpe de gracia, el cielo se interpuso.

-Hibari-san, por favor no sigas.

-No te preocupes Vongola, estoy bien.

-Mukuro por favor no hables - te agachas quedando a la altura de el - estás sangrando.

-No es nada Vongola.

Como no me pude dar cuenta antes, la razón por la que me dejaste, estaba frente a mis ojos, ¿Cómo es posible que a él lo aceptes?, sabiendo que intento matarte y juró que algún día poseería tu cuerpo, en cambio yo, que siempre estuve a tu lado, me rechazas. Era mejor que me marchara.

-Espera Hibari-san.

-Tsunayoshi ya no quiero ver tu rostro.

-Si lo dices porque te deje, entiendo que no quieras verme más, es solo que yo..- te interrumpí antes que terminaras.

-Veo que tienes una buena compañia.

-Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Adios.

-Es..espera Hibari-san, no te vayas.

-Déjalo Vongola, es mejor hací.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, el cielo claro y puro que siempre quise alcanzar, ahora se volvía oscuro.

**Que siempre seas feliz con el, así yo no cambiare de parecer.**

**Llévate bien con el como lo hacías conmigo así no me arrepentiré de nada.**

**Deberías ser tan clara como el cielo azul, como esa nube blanca,**

**Deberías sonreír siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.**

-Ciossu Hibari.

-Bebe, que quieres.

-Necesito que hagas algo por Tsuna.

-No me interesa.

-Por que ese cambio de actitud, además no es algo que puedas decidir, simplemente tienes que hacerlo.

-Y si me reuso.

-No tienes esa posibilidad. Seré sincero contigo, toda la familia corre un gran peligro, nuestras vidas están en riesgo y Tsuna necesita el apoyo de todos sus guardianes.

-Todos los detalles se explican en esta carta. - la recibo sin ningún interés.

-Léelo cuando estés solo - tras esto el bebe se va, no tengo animos de nada y solo dejé la carta en el escritorio. Ya no mi interesa nada relacionado con él.

**No mires atrás y sólo vete, no me busques más, solo sigue tu vida.**

**Porque no me arrepiento de amarte, recuerda solo los momentos felices.**

**Puedo soportarlo de alguna forma, puedo resistirlo de alguna manera**

**Tú debes ser feliz a pesar de todo, día a día tu amor desvanece.**

A la mañana siguiente fuí directo a tu oficina, no es que me inportes ahora, es solo que quiero aclarar unas cosas con el bebe.

-Ciossu Hibari, Tsuna no se encuentra ahora, está en una reunión con el feje de la familia Millefiore ¿Leíste la carta?

-¿Qué carta?

-Eso quiere decir que no. Es mejor que la leas ahora, después va hacer tarde.

-Esta bien. - después de esto me dirijo a mi dormitorio, tomando la carta entre mis dedos me dispongo a leerla.

_-Hibari-san:_

_Se que encontraras estúpido, el que te escriba una carta, sabiendo todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa._

_A tu vista, siempre aparente que todo seguía igual, pero siempre recordaba que tú ya no estabas a mi lado. No puedo olvidarte, es imposible siempres estas en mí y aunque el tiempo pase yo siempre te amaré. No puedo olvidar las últimas palabras de cariño que me dedicaste, no puedo borrar aquellas últimas lágrimas que me mostraste. Por ser tan egoísta y creer que al alejarte de mi era lo mejor, te lastimé, creí que era mejor que me odiaras._

_Reborn ya te debe haber contado de mi reunión con la familia Millefiore, en la que no volveré a ver nadie y por el bien de mi familia he de morir. Esto es un plan, en conjunto con irie shoichi ,en la que vendrán nuestros "yo" del pasado a enfrentarse contra Byakuran el jefe de los Millefiore, sé que mi "yo" de pasado es más fuerte, por eso te pido que lo entrenes para que sea capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier obstáculo._

_No hayo las palabras para decirte cuanto lo siento. Si nos volvemos a encontrar, aunque este cuerpo desaparesca, si mi deseo te alcanza, por favor, abrázame fuerte una vez más porque yo..._

_ho davvero bisogno di te perche voglio ti amo*._

_-Tsunayoshi._

**Espero que tu corazón se sienta aliviado (por favor olvídame, sigue tu vida)**

**Esas lágrimas se secarán algún día, si (transcurriendo día a día)**

**Dolería menos si no nos hubiéramos conocido.**

**Espero que entierres nuestra promesa,**

**De estar juntos por siempre.**

Salí apresurado en tu busqueda, quería verte, necesitaba verte, pero solo logré encontrarme con tu guardian de la tormenta.

-¿Dónde esta Tsunayoshi?

-El Décimo...el Décimo esta...

-Tsuna esta en su dormitorio, pero es mejor queno vayas Hibari, porque el... - dice Yamamoto Takeshi.

Al llegar a tu dormitorio me encontre con el resto de tus guardianes,¿Cómo era posible que dijeran que estabas muerto, si parecía que estubieras dormido?, no podía creerlo, mi amado cielo había caído, por favor que alguien me diga que es una broma, que todo esto es una simple pesadilla y que pronto despertare, no pude seguir viendote en este estado y me apresure el salir, sentía un nudo en la garganta, los ojos me ardían y cuando me dí cuenta estaba corriendo hacia ninguna dirección en especial, pensando que de esa manera mi sufrimiento desaparecería.

**No mires atrás y sólo vete, no me busques más, solo sigue tu vida.**

**Porque no me arrepiento de amarte, recuerda solo los momentos felices.**

**Puedo soportarlo de alguna forma, puedo resistirlo de alguna manera**

**Tu debes ser feliz a pesar de todo, día a día tu amor desvanece.**

No dejo de gritar tu nombre, con tanta tristeza y dolor, asta que mi voz se debilita, lo único que me mantiene en pie es cumplir la promesa que te ise, el de proteger a los que llamas familia y amigos. Ahora puede darme cuenta que estaba completamente confundido, la razón por la que me dejaste no fue porque no me amabas o porque tubieras a alguien más, simplemente fue el querer protegerme, alcé mi cara hacia el cielo, sabiendo que en un futuro volveremos a estar juntos nuevamente.

**OH girl I cry, cry**

**You`re my all, say goodbye, bye**

**OH my love don`t lie, lie**

**You`re my heart, say goodbye...**

**_ho davvero bisogno di te perche voglio ti amo=realmente te necesito porque te amo _**


End file.
